1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electromotive devices, and more particularly, to an armature for an electromotive device.
2. Background
Brush motors, and particularly brush motor armatures, have typically been fabricated using separate components for the commutator and the coil windings. These components need to be assembled separately and require a joining technique to electrically connect the coil windings to the commutator. Soldering, welding, crimping, or a variety of other manufacturing techniques are currently used to electrically connect the components.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art of brushless motors for a coil and commutator arrangement without the conventional electrical connections used in the past. If these electrical connections could be eliminated, it could reduce the size of the motor armature, improve the reliability of the armature (and thus the motor), and reduce the cost of manufacture.